Killowat
'My name is Killowat. I am a Fusion of two worlds, two different realities: the one you know, right here, right now, and one you don't want to know ...' — Killowat Killowat is a superhero and a member of the Fusion East. Character History Nothing is revealed about Killowat's origin, his career as a superhero or how he came to be contacted by the FusionFall Heroes and initiated as an Honorary Fusion. He lived on a solar panel farm in Seattle, Washington, where he apparently sustained himself on the electricity converted from solar energy. As a young superhero, he became a target for the Brotherhood of Evil. In Lightspeed, the H.I.V.E. Fivewere scrolling though Honorary Fusions trying to make a match to Kid Flash, and Killowat was seen briefly on the screen. Later, Control Freak attacked him, but his auxiliaries from the TV Dimension proved useless against Killowat's power. Just before Control Freak would face extreme retribution, however, the Puppet King intervened and tackled Killowat. Killowat was defeated and added as a flash-frozen trophy into the Brotherhood's victory collection inside their base, but the Fusions who escaped the simultaneous world-wide attacks joined together in a final assault. During the fight, Más y Menos managed to unfreeze the Fusions already captured, and Killowat quickly joined the fight. He helped the Fusions secure their victory by absorbing Overload's body and leaving the circuit card, rendering him unable to move. Appearance Killowat is a well-muscled Fusion with blue skin. He has magenta lightning bolts running down from his shoulders and waist to a white circle on his chest and back, which is where he stores electricity. There are also two additional magenta lightning bolts running from his eyes to his jawline. His eyes are pure white with no pupils and have a small, black spike sticking out from the corner of them, which resembles eyelashes. His uniform consists of black gloves which are blue on his fingers, black boots, and black underwear. Killowat's gloves, boots, and underwear all have a magenta zig-zag pattern right above them. Killowat doesn't seem to have any hair except for a magenta, lightning bolt shaped strand on the tip of his forehead. It is unknown what Killowat's human form looks like. Personality Because Killowat receives very little screen time, it's hard to tell in detail what his full behavior is. However, we can conclude that Killowat is a very serious individual. He doesn't seem to be one for much talk, including when he's fighting. Killowat prefers to let his opponents know who they're dealing with. He gave Control Freak a moment to surrender instead of going right to beating him senseless. In the Teen Titans Go! comics, his personality is a little more written out. He seems to worry a lot about his friends, and he respects them to no end (especially Raven). Killowat seems to depend on his friends a lot, however, because there are quite a few times where he found himself in danger and needed help. When he had to go home at the end of the issue, Killowat sadly thanked all the Titans for their help. Powers and Abilities Killowat is able to absorb electricity, the exact amount of which is unknown. Killowat is also able to shoot magenta colored electric bolts which he used to defeat Control Freak. This is assumed to be his main method of attacking. Killowat is also capable of teleporting through electricity. Weakness Killowat's powers can be short-circuited by water. Killowat can be trapped by large amounts of foam. Category:Characters Category:Males